


"The Angel Stream V: Commencement"

by Gaedhal



Series: "The Angel Stream" [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaedhal/pseuds/Gaedhal
Summary: Justin graduates from Dartmouth… and faces the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

“Justin,” said Craig Taylor, lifting his martini glass. “I want to make a toast. You’re graduating Cum Laude from Dartmouth and I couldn’t be prouder! To my son – Justin!”

“Here, here!” added Jennifer, holding up her glass of white wine. “I’m so proud of you, too, honey!”

Justin gave his parents a weak smile and held up his glass of beer. Dinner with them had been awkward, but now it was drawing to a close. Tomorrow would be Commencement. He’d have his diploma – just as his father had wanted – and then he’d be free to live his life the way HE wanted to, and not the way his parents wanted. But there was still tonight to get through. And tomorrow....

“Thanks,” mumbled Justin. He was glad the restaurant was jammed with Dartmouth students, their parents, and Alumni who were in town to attend the ceremony so that he didn’t have to talk all that much. The Green Mountain Tavern wasn’t exactly the best place for an intimate conversation.

Justin’s roommate, Denny, and his girlfriend, Carole, had come in just as the Taylors were starting their dessert, and they both waved at Justin. Denny had confided that he was going to propose to Carole at dinner, but Justin couldn’t imagine a less romantic atmosphere than the crowded Tavern. Still, he was happy for Denny and he’d gushed over the engagement ring he’d bought, just as Denny expected him to. Justin also knew that Denny and Carole were staying tonight at a room Denny had booked at the Hanover Inn. He’d also ordered flowers to be sent to the room. A dozen red roses. Girls expected that kind of thing, especially when they were getting engaged.

Craig Taylor was rambling on about something, but Justin was only half listening. Brian was coming up tonight for Commencement. He had also booked a room, but not at the busy Hanover Inn. Brian had reserved a suite at a bed and breakfast some miles outside of town. Justin had heard about the place from one of the guys in the Gay Dartmouth group. It was run by a couple of older men who had been together for many years and collected antiques. Brian would probably hate the place and make fun of it for being hopelessly faggy and schmoopy, but Justin didn’t care. He only wanted to be alone with Brian.

He glanced at his watch. Brian was driving up from Pittsburgh. It was a long drive and Brian hadn’t been certain what time he’d get to Hanover. Justin finished his beer, anxious to bring the dinner to a close.

“Justin, are you listening to me?”

Justin looked up at his father, startled. “Um... sure, Dad. I’m listening.”

“I said that I know you’ll want to take a couple of weeks off for vacation, but then I want you to start at the store.” Craig pressed his lips together. Justin seemed in a daze tonight. Maybe he was simply tired from finishing up his final projects for school. But now it was all over. Now Justin was ready to begin his life in the real world of business.

Justin took a deep breath. “Right. The store,” he repeated. Taylor Electronics. This is what he’d been avoiding for the past four years. His father’s store. But he could avoid it no longer.

“Yes,” Craig continued. “I think it would be best for you to start out on the main floor. Stocking shelves and getting a feel for the place. Gary will be your supervisor and he’ll teach you the ropes. It’s good to learn the business from the ground up. Get to know every aspect of the job. Then, when you’re ready, you can move to the office. And in a year or two I think it might be a good idea for you to come back here to the Tuck School and get your MBA. That would be the frosting on the cake!”

“Dad,” Justin interrupted. This was not the best time and place for this discussion, but Craig had brought it up and Justin could see no other way out.

“You have to stay on top in this business,” said Craig, ignoring his son. “It’s constantly changing. New products are coming on line all the time and if you slip up, then the big chain stores will kill you.”

“Dad!” Justin said more urgently. “Will you stop for a minute and listen to me!”

“Justin,” said Jennifer, touching her son’s arm. “Is this really necessary right now?”

Jennifer knew exactly what Justin was going to tell his father and she’d been dreading it for months. But graduation was here and there was no putting it off. Craig was not going to take it well. That was an understatement. He was going to go ballistic and the fallout was going to effect everyone in the family, not merely Justin.

“Yes, Mom,” said Justin, shaking his mother off. “It IS necessary. I can’t go any longer having Dad think that I’m going to do something that I’m not.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Craig’s face was dark. He looked at his son and had a very bad feeling in his gut.

“I’m not going to be working at the store, Dad,” Justin stated flatly. “In fact, I’m not going to be working in business at all.”

“What do you mean?” Craig asked, his mouth hanging open. He looked over at his wife, but she turned her head away.

“I went to your Alma Mater, Dad, and I studied what you wanted me to study,” Justin said, barely keeping his voice steady. “I did what YOU wanted me to do and pretended to be the son you wanted me to be.” Justin paused, trying to think of the right way to say it. “But I’m not that person. That’s not what I want to do with the rest of my life. And it isn’t what I’m going to do. I’m going to be what I wanted to be from the beginning – an artist.”

Justin sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. That was the first part. The second part was sure to come tomorrow when Brian was there for Commencement. But that would make it a lot easier – to have Brian there to bolster his courage when he came out to his father.

“An artist, huh?” Craig sneered. “And how the hell do you think you’re going to support yourself as a goddamn artist?”

“Craig, please calm down!” Jennifer begged.

“Did you know about all this, Jen?” Craig blasted. “Have you been encouraging him in this fucking pipe dream?”

“It is my dream, Dad,” said Justin. “But it’s not a pipe dream. I think I have talent and I think I can make a living with my art – eventually. I’m not saying that I’m the next Picasso. But I want to try to be. I only want to do what makes me happy! What’s wrong with that?”

“That’s not the way the world works!” Craig thundered. People at the surrounding tables turned around and stared at the Taylor party. A waiter came over and asked Craig to please lower his voice, which only made him angrier at Justin for embarrassing him in a public place. “If you think that I’m going to support you or that you’re going to live under my roof while you pursue this idiotic scheme – well, think again!”

“I know,” Justin said, swallowing hard. “I wasn’t planning on living under your roof, Dad. I knew what your reaction would be.”

“Then good luck!” said Craig, standing up. He reached into his wallet and took out a wad of cash, throwing it on the table. “Here. This is the last money you’re ever getting from me! I hope you enjoyed your meal! Come on, Jen!”

Jennifer gave Justin one more pleading look before she followed her husband out of the dining room. 

The waiter came over, hesitantly. “Will there be anything else, sir?”

Justin handed him all of the cash his father had left. “No, thanks. I think that was quite enough for tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian arrives on campus.

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

Justin trudged slowly back to campus from the restaurant. He was almost glad that his parents had taken off without him. Walking gave him time to think.

And he needed to do a lot of thinking.

Was he really doing the right thing? His father was correct about one thing. There was no guarantee that he’d ever make enough money as an artist to support himself. And although Brian had offered to lend him any money he needed to make his dream come true, Justin worried that it would seem like he was taking advantage of Brian. Already Brian’s best friend Michael had taken to referring to Brian as Justin’s ‘sugar daddy,’ and although Brian told him to forget it, that Mikey was only jealous, Justin couldn’t help think that what Michael was saying was partly true.

That’s not what Justin wanted to be. Brian’s pretty little blond boyfriend. Brian’s boytoy. Brian’s trick that came to stay.

No, Justin wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be Brian’s real partner. An equal. Someone Brian could be proud of and not a joke all of his friends snickered about behind their backs.

It was funny, but when the two of them were alone together, Justin never had these worries. All he had to do was lose himself in Brian’s arms and all of his fears dissolved. But whenever he was in Pittsburgh and they went to Woody’s or Babylon or got together with the gang at the Liberty Diner, then all of Justin’s insecurities came to the fore. Even Emmett, who out of all of Brian’s friends seemed to like Justin the most, often made bitchy comments that cut Justin to the quick. And they all constantly referred to Brian’s reputation as the Stud of Liberty Avenue. The man who could never be tamed by any one guy. Brian Fucking Kinney, who had a thousand notches on his bedpost and would probably have a thousand more before he was finished. The guys seemed proud of Brian’s legend and their tenuous connection to it.

That was the thing – Brian’s sexual experience was centuries ahead of Justin’s and always would be. Maybe Justin was a silly romantic, but he didn’t feel the need to fuck every guy he saw, especially not when he already had the most beautiful man he could ever imagine.

At least for now.

But how long before Brian grew bored with him? Justin thought of that a lot when they were apart. He knew that Brian still tricked with other guys, especially when weeks went by when they didn’t see each other. Brian assured Justin that those encounters were only about sex, but what if that changed? What if he decided that one of those guys was better than Justin? What if he fell in love with one of them?

Justin also worried about owing Brian, especially now that his father had officially cut him off. If he took Brian up on his offer to support him while he pursued his art, then how would Justin ever pay him back?

Justin yawned as he approached his residence hall. It was getting late and Justin had to get up early the next morning to get ready for Commencement. His robe and mortarboard were hanging in his room. And his bags were all packed, ready to go as soon as the ceremony was over.

But where was Justin really going? That was the question. He’d already burned down one bridge – his business career – with his father. Was he really ready to burn down the final one? Was he ready to tell Craig Taylor that his only son was gay?

“Hey, stud,” said a voice in the dark. “Looking for some company tonight?”

Justin whipped around to see Brian in the shadows, leaning against a black Jeep and smoking a cigarette. He was wearing faded jeans and a leather jacket and looked dangerous and sexy. He tossed the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the toe of his boot.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming!” Justin cried as he launched himself into Brian’s arms. 

Brian lifted Justin up and spun him around, laughing. “You know that I always come when I say I’m going to. But that drive up here was a lot longer than I thought it would be.”

“I missed you!” Justin breathed as he buried his face against Brian’s leather jacket, savoring Brian’s musky essence. “It’s been over a month since I’ve seen you!”

“I know,” said Brian, holding him tightly. He was almost surprised at how happy he felt to have Justin back in his grasp. “I... I missed you, too, twat.”

“Really?” Justin was surprised to hear Brian admit it.

“Really.” Brian pulled back. “Get whatever you need and let’s get going. It’s a twenty minute drive out to that haunted house you booked me into!”

“It’s not a haunted house!” Justin laughed. “It’s a bed and breakfast!”

“You haven’t seen the place,” Brian huffed. “But I have! I checked in earlier this evening. And believe me – it’s a fucking haunted house! With two resident ghosts!”

“Are you talking about the two old guys who own the place?” asked Justin as he and Brian walked up to the dorm and Justin opened the front door with his card.

“Yes, the Ghosts of Discos Past,” said Brian. “And I’m talking 1969 at least – maybe longer! I think those two guys knew Oscar Wilde personally.”

They walked up to the second floor where Justin’s room was located. There were last minute parties going on all over the floor, spilling out into the lounge. 

“Hey, Just!” called one of the guys who was sitting on the sofa. “We’re all getting wasted. Wanna toke?” He held out a fat joint.

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Brian, stepping forward. He took the spliff and sucked it knowingly. “Not bad.” Brian passed it to Justin, who took a more tentative puff.

“Are you Justin’s brother?” the guy asked. 

“No,” said Justin, handing back the joint. “Brian is my....”

“Lover,” Brian interjected. “Any of you guys have a problem with that?”

The boys exchanged glances. They all knew that Justin was a fag, but they’d never seen this man before. And he was a man. Not another college student, but a tall, masculine-looking man in a leather jacket. A man who looked like he could easily kick their collective asses.

“No, sir,” said the guy with joint. “No problem. We’re all cool with it. Right, guys?”

And even the guys who weren’t that cool with it nodded.

“Your weed isn’t bad,” Brian commented before they both went into Justin’s room. “But next time roll it tighter. There’s nothing worse than a loose joint rolled by a clueless amateur. Nighty night, boys.”

And Brian leered at them as he shut the door firmly and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's dorm room.

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

“How do you like my room, Brian?” Justin asked coyly. “This is my bed and this one is Denny’s.”

“Looks like my room at Penn State,” Brian replied, pacing the length of the small room as he checked it out. He noted a travel poster of Italy on Justin’s side. “But without the poster of Patrick Swayze over my bed!”

Justin laughed. “You did NOT have a poster of Patrick Swayze over your bed in college!”

“Sure I did.” Brian raised an eyebrow quizzically. “To help me jerk off every night before I went to sleep.”

“Like you’ve ever needed help with jerking off,” Justin murmured.

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and tumbled him onto his bed. “Help is good. How about helping me right now?” he breathed.

“Right here? With all the guys outside?” Justin whispered.

“I locked the door,” said Brian. “And you said your roommate is gone for the night.” Brian moved his long body against Justin’s “How about it? You know you want it. I’m dying here! Don’t be a little prick tease.”

Justin smirked. “You sound exactly like Denny when he’s trying to get Carole to let him fuck her!”

“I know,” said Brian. “I had a straight roommate, too. I had to listen to him whining to his girlfriend night after night just to get a lousy hand job. Jesus! Straight people! I mean, get to it and forget all the fucking melodrama!”

“And there’s never any melodrama with us, right?” Justin said, his voice dripping with irony.

“Not about fucking there isn’t,” countered Brian. “Do you give a shit that all those straight guys will know what we’re doing in here? That they’ll know two queers are a couple of yards away fucking their brains out?”

“No,” Justin answered. “It’s my last night in this dorm, but I wouldn’t give a shit anyway. It’s what I’ve fantasized about for months as I was lying in this bed every night. Thinking about you being here with me. Thinking about your cock deep inside me. Or about wrapping my lips around your beautiful dick and sucking until I fell asleep with it in my mouth.”

Brian unbuckled his belt and opened up his jeans. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Justin reached for his dick and took it into his hands. Brian’s cock jumped as if recognized Justin and was eager for his touch. 

“You’re hot,” Justin breathed as he grasped Brian firmly. 

“Hot? I’m fucking on fire.” Brian leaned over and took off his boots, then he pushed his jeans down and onto the floor. Justin began to run his tongue up and down Brian’s cock, but Brian stopped him. “Wait. Take off your clothes first. Take off everything.”

Justin nodded. He quickly pulled off his shirt, then his sneakers and khaki pants, leaving only his white Jockeys. “It’s too bright in here,” he said, snapping off the reading light on the table and leaving only Denny’s clock radio and the streetlamp outside to cast light over the tiny room.

Brian stared at Justin’s pale body glowing in the darkness. Justin took off his Jockeys and tossed them into the chair. Then he gently stroked his cock as he smiled at Brian.

“Come here,” said Brian, reaching out his arms. He took Justin into them and simply held him for a few moments. The room was silent except for the sound of the music coming from the party spilling into the lounge. Brian closed his eyes and rested his head against Justin’s chest, listening to his heart race. 

“Brian...” Justin whispered. 

“Shhh. Lie on the bed,” Brian told him. “Now.”

Justin stretched out on his narrow bed, his face against the pillow. He felt Brian’s warm breath on the back of his neck. Then his tongue there, licking softly. Then moving down his spine, leaving a wet trail. Justin shuddered in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. That same tongue, brushing lightly against his butt cheeks. That tongue dipping between the cheeks to touch his hole. Then going further. Deeper.

Justin clutched the pillow and moaned into it. He imagined that everyone on the floor could hear him. Imagined all the guys staring at him with Brian’s tongue in his ass. And that made him even more excited. Let them all look! Let them all know! Tomorrow everyone would know he was a queer and he didn’t give a fuck. This was what he was. This was how he and Brian made love. And fuck anyone who didn’t like it.

“Jesus!” Justin gasped as Brian probed his ass with his tongue and one long wet finger. “I... I came all over the bed!”

“That’s okay,” said Brian. “It’s only the first time you’ll come tonight. I’m so fucking horny I’m going to keep rimming you until you come again... and then I’ll suck you until you come even harder. And, finally, I’m going to come up your ass until we both pass out.” Brian paused. “If that’s all right with you?”

“Do it, Brian,” Justin breathed. He felt his warm come underneath him on the cool sheets of his bed. “Do it here. Now!”

“I’m only starting to fuck you,” Brian said, his voice hoarse with desire. “Happy Graduation, Justin. And welcome to the rest of your fucking life!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graduation gift.

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

“Can’t we sleep in my room, Brian?” Justin groaned as they walked down the front steps of Justin’s residence hall. It was just after 2:00 a.m. and the dorm parties had finally wound down as the participants passed out or realized that they had to get up early the next morning and graduate from college. “I’m tired.”

“I’m paying an arm and a leg for those flaming old queens’ fucking bed and breakfast room, and we’re going to sleep in it!” Brian declared. “Besides, I’m not spending the whole night wedged into a dorm bed. It’s okay to fuck in, but my back isn’t 18 anymore.”

“Poor old man!” Justin said in mock sympathy. “But I have to be back here before 9:00 to get my robe and mortarboard.”

“We’ll be back in time,” Brian reassured him. “Don’t worry.”

They stopped next to a dark, shiny vehicle and Brian opened the door.

“Brian, what happened to your Corvette?” Justin asked. Instead of Brian’s dark green Stingray, there was a new black Jeep.

“Nothing happened to the Vette,” said Brian. “Now get the fuck in. We have a twenty minute drive out to the Haunted B & B.”

Justin climbed into the passenger’s seat. The Jeep still had that ‘new car’ smell clinging to the interior. He closed his eyes as Brian roared out of the parking lot and off campus. In a few minutes they were cruising along a dark back road, headed for the bed and breakfast. The next thing he knew Brian was pulling the Jeep up in front of a classic New England guesthouse.

“Move your ass, twat,” said Brian. “The old ghosts gave me a key to let myself in. I told them we might be a little late.”

Justin jumped down and stretched. “You still haven’t told me what happened to the Vette, Brian. Is it in the shop?”

“Nope,” said Brian. Then he handed his keys over to Justin. 

Justin stared at them. “‘Yellow Submarine’? You have a ‘Yellow Submarine’ keychain?”

“No,” Brian returned. “YOU have a ‘Yellow Submarine’ keychain. Unless that’s no longer your favorite movie.”

“It’s still my favorite film,” Justin frowned. “But... I don’t understand....”

“Jesus,” huffed Brian. “I thought you were graduating ‘With Honors’ from this expensive snob school!” He pointed to the largest key on the ring. “This is the key to the Jeep. This one is for the main door to our building. And this is the key to the loft. I’ll give you the codes when we get back to Pittsburgh.”

“You mean... I can drive this Jeep?” Justin said excitedly.

“You better,” said Brian, heading up the steps of the bed and breakfast. “It’s yours.”

“Mine?” Justin looked at the keys and then at Brian’s retreating back. “This is my Jeep?”

Brian stopped and turned around. “I thought I was speaking English,” he said, facing Justin. “Yes, it’s yours! It’s your fucking graduation present! Now say ‘thank you’ like a good little WASP boy and then shut the fuck up about it forever, okay?”

Justin stared at Brian. “You... you bought me a car? A fucking CAR? For my graduation”

“Christ! It isn’t a car. It’s a 2005 Jeep Liberty, fully loaded,” Brian sighed. “You want it in writing? The registration is in the glove box. It’s all in your name – signed, sealed, and delivered.”

Justin was at Brian’s side in an instant. “I can’t accept this! This is... too much, Brian!”

“It’s the middle of the night,” said Brian, wearily. “I’m tired, I’m horny, and I’m starting to get annoyed. Let’s go upstairs and fuck.” 

“But I never expected anything like this!” Justin sputtered, tugging at his elbow.

Brian put his arm around his lover. “Listen, twerp, if you’re going to live with me, you’re going to need transportation to get to class or a job or wherever the fuck you’re going to want to go. Since there’s no fucking way I’m letting you drive my Vette, this is the best solution. Besides, it’s a tax write-off. I’ll put it down as a donation to the Arts.”

“Brian, I... I don’t know what to say,” Justin murmured. “I... I....” And then he stopped because his eyes were beginning to well up and he was afraid that his allergies were going to get the best of him.

“Then get your sore ass up those steps,” said Brian, slapping Justin’s bottom and grinning as he winced. “Because you’re going to pay for this so-called gift. Oh, yes! You’re going to pay... and pay... and then pay some more. You’re going to pay until that ample butt of yours finally wears out!”

Justin leaned against Brian and then tilted his face up to kiss him. The kiss lasted a while, long enough for Justin to forget how sleepy he’d been only a short while before.

“You know,” said Justin to Brian as they finally went into the bed and breakfast. “I think this is one bill I won’t mind paying – no matter how often it comes due.”

“Good,” Brian smirked. “Because I’d hate to turn your ass over to the repo man!”

Justin raised his eyebrows. “Is he hot?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian laughed. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“What, indeed?” said Justin Taylor, soon-to-be Ivy League college graduate. “What, indeed!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating… in more ways than one.

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

This is it, thought Justin as he heard his name called. He walked across the stage and took his diploma. He thought he heard Brian yelling, but that was probably only his imagination.

It had seemed as if the ceremony would never end. His class lining up, marching in, and then taking their seats. The procession of the professors in their academic robes. The inspirational speeches about meeting the challenges of the real world. Blah blah blah. And ‘Taylor’ was at the end of the alphabet, so it seemed like forever before he finally reached the podium. Then the pronouncement that the Dartmouth Class of 2005 had officially graduated.

“Thank God!” cried Denny as his eyes searched the crowd for his family and his new fiancée, Carole. Compared to Justin, Denny seemed to have his life all mapped out. He already had a job lined up in Boston. Then, after Carole graduated from Boston College next year, they’d get married. Justin had promised Denny that he’d be an usher at their wedding.

“Did you tell your parents about your engagement?” asked Justin.

“First thing this morning,” said Denny. “Ma said, ‘It’s about time!’” She got married right out of high school, so she was wondering what we were waiting for!” Denny was the oldest son of a large Irish Catholic family from Southie, so his graduation from a prestigious school like Dartmouth was a big deal. “She expects us to give her a lot of grandchildren – and I mean a lot!”

“There they are.” Justin pointed to a hoard of freckled redheads barreling towards them. “Now I have to find my own parents – and Brian.”

“Good luck, Just,” said Denny, before he was enveloped by the celebrating throng.

“Thanks,” Justin replied. “I’m going to need it.”

Justin took off his mortarboard. He thought it looked silly and he didn’t want his mom taking any pictures of him with it on his head. When he’d put on his regalia back at the dorm that morning, Brian had laughed his ass off at the headgear. “That’s why I never wear a hat!” Brian said. “You look ridiculous!”

“I know,” said Justin. “Asshole!”

“That’s me,” Brian had said. But then he kissed Justin. “Are you ready to deal with this?”

Justin took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

But was he? Really?

Justin pushed through the crowd until he saw his parents. As usual, Craig and Jennifer Taylor were perfectly groomed and perfectly calm, so different from Denny’s boisterous, emotional family. Even on their only son’s graduation day, it wouldn’t do to show what they were really feeling. Happiness? Disappointment? Hope? Anger? Justin searched their faces for a sign. But on his mother’s face he could only find resignation. And on his father’s face – icy indifference.

“Congratulations, honey!” said Jennifer, hugging Justin gently. Then she whispered into his ear, “I’m so happy for you! You looked beautiful up there!”

“Thanks, Mom,” Justin whispered back.

“I took some pictures with my new digital camera!” said Jennifer, moving out of Justin’s grasp. “But you were so far away!”

“That’s okay, Mom,” said Justin, glancing at his father. Craig was holding his new video camera and Justin assumed that, as usual, he had been filming everything in sight. But Craig was tight-lipped. “Get some good shots, Dad?”

“I think so,” said Craig. The three of them stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Craig finally spoke again. “So, have you come to your senses, Justin? You had your little moment of drama – I think it’s time to move on.”

“I agree,” said Justin. “It’s time to move on. But if by coming to my senses you mean have I changed my mind about not working at the store, then the answer is no.”

“Then you know the consequences!” Craig’s face turned red as he tried to contain his anger.

“Yes, I know the consequences,” Justin replied, unwavering. “I understand them more than you might think. But this isn’t about you, Dad. It’s about me. About my life. And my choices.”

“Can’t we leave this until we get back home?” Jennifer pleaded. “I want this to he a happy day!”

“So do I,” said Justin, sadly. “But I’m not going to be going home with you. You already know why, Mom.”

“Please, Justin!” Jennifer breathed. “Please change your mind!”

But it was too late. Justin had known that for months. There was no turning back. Especially now, when....

“Justin!” And, just like that, Brian’s strong arms were wrapped around him. Justin felt himself being lifted off his feet. “The way you smiled when you grabbed that diploma! I thought your fucking face was going to split – Sunshine!” Brian laughed loudly.

“And who the hell are you?” Craig Taylor’s voice boomed like a gunshot.

Justin found himself on his feet again, but Brian’s arm was around his shoulder. Holding him up. Supporting him. This was the moment Justin had been dreading, but now he knew that he could do it. From now on everything in his life would be marked ‘Before’ and ‘After.’

“Dad, this is Brian,” said Justin. “He’s my boyfriend and I’m going to be living with him. I don’t need to ask you what you think of this, because I already know. But this is my life. This is what I have to do.”

“Your WHAT?” said Craig. He looked as if he’d been hit with a hammer. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You heard me, Dad.” Justin’s mouth was dry. “I’m gay. I’ve always been gay. I couldn’t say it out loud to you before, but I think you’ve always known. You just didn’t want to believe it.”

“And I don’t believe it!” Craig yelled. “No son of mine is a faggot!”

“Craig, please keep your voice down!” Jennifer pulled at her husband’s arm.

“What did this... this pervert do to you, Justin?” Craig said, glaring at Brian. “I’ll call the cops! I’ll have him arrested!”

“I’m 22 years old, Dad,” Justin said softly. “I’m a grown man. Brian didn’t do anything to me. Except love me. And accept me for what I am.”

“That’s not love!” Craig cried. “That’s... that’s some sick perversion!”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Mr. Taylor,” said Brian, tightening his hold on Justin. “But it seems to me that what you’re showing towards your son doesn’t look like love, either. It looks like possession. It looks like fear. It looks like rejection. I know a little about that myself, and I can tell you one thing – that’s not love. That’s hate.”

“Get away from me, you fucking pervert!” Craig recoiled. “And don't you dare lecture me! Who the hell are you to lecture me?”

“I’m your son’s lover!” Brian countered. “That’s who the hell I am!”

Brian saw Craig’s fist coming at him from a mile away. He pulled himself and Justin back and Craig went stumbling forward, dropping his video camera on the ground. “Shit!” he mumbled.

“Are you all right?” Jennifer asked, reaching for her husband.

“I’m okay!” said Craig. “Don’t touch me!” He bent to pick up the camera. Then he turned on his wife. “This is all your fault, Jen! All those art lessons! And fucking Drama Club! When I wanted to send him to military school, you were the one who stopped me!” 

“Mom didn’t make me gay, Dad,” Justin declared, interrupting his father’s tirade. “And neither did art lessons or Drama Club. I was born that way, whether you want to accept that or not. Little League didn’t straighten me out, and military school wouldn’t have, either. I’m gay! I’m a queer! You can either take me or leave me, love me or hate me, but this is the way I am!”

Craig stared at his son, and then at the tall, dark-haired man by his side. Faggots. Both of them.

“Let’s get out of here, Jen!” Craig snapped. Jennifer hesitated, gazing longingly at her son. “Now, Jen!” And she followed her husband, away from Justin and Brian, until they were lost in the crowd.

“Now I’ve really done it,” Justin said. He hands were shaking. “I’m out. I’m officially a homosexual.”

“Yes,” said Brian. “You’ve done it. And you’re the best homosexual I’ve ever known. So, come on. It’s time for us to go, too.”

But Justin only nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the B & B.

Hanover, N.H., June 2005

 

“More coffee, Mr. Kinney?”

Brian looked up. “No, thanks,” he told Sidney, the shorter of the two old queens who ran the bed and breakfast. 

“How about some bacon and eggs?” Sidney urged. “Or an omelet? My partner Jerome makes a wonderful veggie omelet. He does all of the cooking. You should eat something this morning. You’ll feel much better.”

“No, really, I feel great. And just toast is fine,” said Brian. He only wanted to read his Monday ‘New York Times’ in peace, but he picked up a piece of whole wheat toast and bit into it to show the old guy that he was, in fact, eating something.

“Where’s your young man this morning?” Sidney asked. He was naturally curious about his guests and this couple was especially fascinating. Saturday night the tall, gorgeous man, Mr. Kinney, had checked into their best suite, the Robert Frost. Later he brought his partner, a blond Dartmouth student, back to the room in the middle of the night. It had been impossible to ignore their presence, since the sound of their vigorous love-making had been apparent to everyone in the place.

“Yesterday was kind of hectic, so I’m letting him sleep in,” said Brian. “But don’t worry, we’ll be checking out before noon.”

“Oh, I’m not worried at all,” said Sidney. “Perhaps you and your boyfriend would like to stay another night? I can suggest some lovely places to explore in the area. Do you like antiques?”

Brian winced at the mention of antiques. “We can’t,” he said. “We need to get home tonight.”

“And where’s home?” Sidney prodded.

Brian shook his head. This guy was nosy as fuck! But there probably wasn’t much else for him to do out here in the boondocks except torment his guests.

“Pittsburgh,” Brian said shortly.

“That’s a very long drive!” Sidney exclaimed. “You two should stay another night and get an early start tomorrow.”

“Love to,” Brian sniffed. “Can’t.”

Sidney sighed and walked away from the table. Why were the beautiful butch boys always so surly? He wished that the young blond was at the table. He would probably be much more forthcoming.

Brian set down his newspaper and ate the rest of the toast. He was glad that they were getting the hell out of here. Yesterday had been a nightmare for Justin. His fucking father was a jerk and his wimp of a mother wasn’t much better. Luckily, Justin held it together. He’s a brave one, Brian thought. Braver than I’d have been in the same situation. Braver than I am. Brian had yet to come out to his own mother and he felt like a hypocrite standing next to Justin as he confronted his old man and told him he was gay. But now it was over. Time to move on.

After the graduation fiasco, they had gone to dinner with Justin’s roommate and his large extended family. The Duggans were a bunch of blue-collar Boston micks and Brian had felt right at home with them. And not one of them had batted an eye at a couple of fags joining the gang for a meal. Justin later told Brian that Denny had a gay uncle and a lesbian cousin who was an ex-nun, so Brian and Justin hadn’t been too much of a shock to their Irish Catholic sensibilities.

Billy, the head of the Duggan Clan, was a red-faced, redheaded man who ate a lot, drank a lot, and laughed a lot – and who enjoyed needling Brian all through the meal. “Denny and Carole are getting married next June,” he said in his heavy South Boston accent. “So, Brian, you and Justin should come up and tie the knot at the same time. Move to Mass where you can make an honest woman of the kid! Am I right?” he guffawed.

Justin blushed while Denny hit his father fondly on the shoulder. “Lay off, Pop! You’re embarrassing my friends!”

“Who’s embarrassed?” said Billy Duggan. “Go for it, Brian. I’m married – why should you get off scot-free just because you’re a queer?”

“Thanks, Bill,” Brian replied. “When Justin gets knocked up, we’ll take you up on the offer.”

Billy Duggan had laughed loudly at that. “I like you, Brian! You’re welcome to come up and stay with Marge and me any time! There’s always room for two more!” 

Yeah, thought Brian, they’ve got eight kids. Justin and I would get lost in the crowd.

Justin held up very well all through dinner with the Duggans. He kept his chin up until they were back at the B & B and alone in their suite. That’s when the dam broke, and Brian simply held Justin until he finally fell into a fitful sleep. That’s why Brian had left him to rest that morning. 

But then Brian saw Justin come into the small dining room. “Hey.” Justin slipped into the chair next to Brian’s.

Brian leaned over and kissed him. “I thought you were going to sleep in?” 

Justin shrugged. “I tried to, but it’s no fun being in that big bed alone. And I kept smelling bacon cooking, so....”

“You’re hungry,” said Brian. “What a surprise. That means you must be feeling better.”

“I think so,” Justin offered. “A little better.”

Brian gestured to their host and Sidney bustled over. “Ready for breakfast, young man? What about our English Breakfast? Eggs, sausages, toast, and a fried tomato. Or you can have our New England Special – eggs, bacon, and pancakes with our local maple syrup.”

“I’ll take the one with the pancakes,” said Justin. “And can I have extra bacon with that?”

“Of course, my dear!” Sidney smiled as he headed for the kitchen. Whatever had been bothering the boy earlier seemed to have cleared up. And now he was ready for breakfast. Sidney and Jerome were great believers in the power of a good breakfast to cure whatever was ailing you.

“So,” said Brian. “You’re now a college graduate. Feel any different?”

Justin smiled slightly and shook his head. “Not really. I’m still as clueless as I ever was.”

“I doubt that, Sunshine,” Brian replied. “You’re the least clueless person I’ve ever met.”

“Sorry for the queen out last night, Brian,” Justin said. “Everything sort of... hit me all at once. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“No apology necessary,” Brian said. “I’ll allow you the occasional freak out if you let me get away with one every once in a while. I mean it, Justin – I understand. I had more than one tango with my old man before he finally checked out. It’s not pretty, but it’s what you have to do to live your own life and be your own man.”

“I wish my dad could be more like Denny’s father,” Justin said. “He seemed so... so okay with us. And so did his wife and the rest of the family.”

“Yeah, he seemed all right with it,” said Brian. “But you’re not his son. It might be a different story if Denny told them he was marrying YOU instead of little Carole.”

Justin grinned. “Denny is SO not my type, Brian! I’m not into redheads!”

“Good thing,” Brian smirked. “You like tall, dark, and handsome devils!”

“Always!” Justin reached over and stroked Brian’s arm shyly. They were in a gay bed and breakfast, but Justin still felt awkward showing too much affection in public. He kept thinking everyone was staring at them.

“I had a thought,” said Brian, taking Justin’s hand. “Why don’t we stay over tonight and start back tomorrow morning? I don’t feel like driving today.”

Justin looked at Brian in surprise. “Really? What about Mr. Vance? Isn’t he expecting you back to work tomorrow?”

Brian shrugged. “No problem. I’ll smooth it over with Gardner.” Then he made a very languid gesture with his hand. “Besides, darling, how could I turn down an opportunity to go antiquing in New Hampshire with my boyfriend?”

“Antiquing?” Justin remembered their Spring Break weekend and Brian’s hatred of the Antique Market. He gazed at Brian’s quizzical face and then they both burst out in laughter. “You are such a bastard, Brian!”

“I know,” Brian admitted. “But I’m your bastard.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin goes home… but not the way Jennifer had hoped.

Pittsburgh, June 2005

 

“Justin?” called Jennifer. “Is that you?”

Justin jumped out of the Jeep and slammed the door behind him. “It’s me, Mom. I only came to get some of my stuff. I figured that Dad would be at the store and it would be okay to come over.”

Jennifer was so happy to see Justin that she ran out the door to embrace him. It had only been a few days since that nasty scene at his graduation, but to Jennifer it seemed like ages. She wanted to know how Justin was getting along. Whether he had enough money to live. If he was still upset by Craig’s emotional outburst. And if he was, as she assumed, still staying with that Brian.

“Oh, honey!” Jennifer cried. “Please come home!”

“I can’t,” said Justin, releasing himself from her arms. “I know how Dad feels about me now. He wouldn’t want me here.”

Jennifer felt as if she was about to cry. “He’ll come around. I know he will! He loves you, Justin. He was only a little... shocked. Give him some time to get used to... to the idea.”

Justin shook his head. “Time to get used to the idea that his son is a fag? And in the meantime, I should sit at home and be a good little boy? I don’t think so, Mom. I’ve done that already. But I’m 22 years old. I have my own life. And if Dad doesn’t like it, then... that’s too bad.” Justin wanted to say, “Fuck him!” but he still felt uncomfortable swearing in front of his mother, even when the occasion deserved strong language.

“When he calms down – and when you calm down, too – you’ll both come to an understanding,” Jennifer predicted hopefully. “I know you will. Daddy loves you, honey. He’s always been so proud of you! And you’ve always adored your father.”

“He loved the boy who always did what he was told to do,” Justin snorted. “The boy who hid his feelings and was afraid to let his parents know who he really was. That’s the Justin he loved. But that’s not me, Mom. He doesn’t love the Justin who wants to be an artist. And he doesn’t love the Justin who....” he took a deep breath. “Who sucks cock and loves it. The Justin who takes it up the ass and loves that, too! The Justin who lives with his lover and doesn’t give a shit who knows it – and that includes all of Dad’s country club pals and golfing buddies!”

Jennifer winced. “Is this the kind of thing you’ve learned from that Brian? How to be crude... and hurtful?”

“You’ll never understand, Mom,” Justin sighed. “You have no clue what a relief it is not to have to hide. Not to be scared that someone was going to find out or guess my ‘secret.’ But I’m not scared now. And I’m happy. Brian makes me happy. So let’s leave it at that.” 

“I want you to be happy, too, honey. And I’m happy for you,” Jennifer replied, trying to sound like she actually meant it.

Justin walked around and opened the back of the Jeep. “I brought some boxes over to hold my stuff. Brian’s friend Michael’s mother gave them to me. She works at the diner on Liberty Avenue. I’m going to be working there part time. As a bus boy.”

“A... bus boy?” Jennifer swallowed hard. This is what four years at Dartmouth and graduating with Honors had been reduced to? Working as a bus boy at some dive in a seedy gay neighborhood?

“It’s only to get some experience,” said Justin, carrying two cardboard boxes up to the front door. Jennifer opened it and they both went inside. “Brian said that with my looks I should be able to get a much better job as a waiter in a good restaurant, but that I need to learn the basics first to see if I like it. Brian’s friend Lindsay also said that she might be able to get me a job in the gallery where she works, but they don’t have any vacancies right now.”

Justin took the boxes upstairs and set them down in his room. He glanced around. He’d lived in this room since he was eight years old. He remembered when the house was new and he’d been so excited. He remembered jumping up and down on the bed as a kid. And spending hours drawing and dreaming. A lone Little League trophy sat on his shelf next to his old school books. Little League – that had been his one attempt at doing something really butch. What a disaster! But his team had been the champions of their league one year – no thanks to Justin! – so he had a tiny trophy to show his father. To make his father proud.

That was one thing he wouldn’t be taking with him.

Actually, Justin couldn’t think of anything he couldn’t stand to leave behind. His things from Dartmouth were already in the loft. All he really needed were some odds and ends. Some clothes. Some CDs. A few of his art books and sketchpads. Everything else he could leave there. Everything else was part of his old life. His straight life. His life before Brian.

Jennifer watched her son from the door. He really was leaving. She always knew this day would come, when Justin would be a man and no longer need her, but she never thought it would be like this. She never thought he would leave them for... for what? That tall, arrogant-looking man? For a life on the margins of society? For minimum wage jobs? Jennifer shuddered. But there was no talking to Justin. No convincing him. She’d already tried that. And Craig? Add her husband into the mix and it was impossible!

Justin and Craig were certainly father and son. Jennifer had never seen it as clearly as she did now. Justin was a hard-headed boy. And Craig was a hard-headed man. Now that they had declared war, neither of them would give an inch. Especially not as long as that Brian was in the picture.

“Can I help you, honey?” Jennifer asked.

“No thanks, Mom,” said Justin, closing the flaps on the bigger cardboard box. “Well, maybe you could carry the smaller box down to the Jeep?”

“Do you need more boxes?” Jennifer offered. “I think I might have some in the garage.”

“No, this is all I’m taking.” Justin hoisted the larger box. “This is all I need.”

Jennifer picked up the smaller box and followed Justin down the stairs and out of house. He walked purposefully, his eyes directly ahead. He wasn’t the least bit sentimental about leaving this house. Leaving home. Leaving this life. Or leaving her. Jennifer felt the tears beginning to well up. He was still her son, but she knew it would never be the same again.

Justin deposited the larger box in the back of the Jeep and then took Jennifer’s box and set it next to the first. “That’s it,” he said, closing the back door.

“Did you borrow this car to get your stuff?” Jennifer asked. She knew that Brian drove a flashy sports car. She had seen it when Brian had dropped off and picked up Justin the few times he’d stopped at home when he was in town from Dartmouth. 

Justin smiled for the first time. “No, this is mine.”

Jennifer blinked. “Yours? This car is yours?”

“It’s a Jeep, Mom. Brian bought it for me,” said Justin, matter-of-factly. “It’s my graduation present.”

Now Jennifer was really surprised. “He bought you this... this Jeep?”

“He knew I’d need to get around, so he got it for me.” Justin touched the black metal of the door panel. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Justin, this is so expensive!” Jennifer returned. “I don’t think it’s right that you should be taking such an expensive gift from... from Brian.”

But Justin stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at his mother. “Why not? He’s my partner now. We live together. We’re sharing our lives. Forever – I hope. Eventually, I’ll be able to pay my way and contribute equally, but I can’t do that yet. But one day I know I will. I’ll be able to pay Brian back for everything he’s doing for me. But until then, he’s helping me. It’s the only way I can do what I want to do. But that’s also why I need transportation. If I get a decent job anywhere, I’ll need a car. Brian doesn’t want me walking or waiting for buses late at night. Not with Stockwell’s goons prowling the city, looking for gay men to arrest or beat up.”

“But Justin!” Jennifer cried. “This car, and living at his place, and... and everything! It looks like... like....” Then she paused, seeing Justin’s face change.

“Like what, Mom?” Justin flared. “Like Brian is buying me? Like I’m trading my ass for a new Jeep or a fancy place to live? That I’m a kept boy? A whore? If that’s what you think, then....” But Justin bit his tongue.

“It’s not what I think, honey, it’s what other people might think!” Jennifer wailed. “And what your father will think!”

“Then fuck those other people and what they think!” Justin got into the Jeep and revved up the engine. It sounded smooth and powerful. He opened the window and leaned his arm on it. “And fuck Dad, too. If he thinks he raised a whore, then let him think that! Because I don’t give a shit! If you want me, you know where I am. At the loft – with my lover! Brian!”

Justin backed out of the driveway and gunned the engine, speeding down the street until he was out of Jennifer’s sight. Out of Jennifer’s reach. For good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale of "Commencement": Home at the loft.

Pittsburgh, June 2005

 

Brian smelled it before he even got off the elevator.

Justin was cooking... something.

More like burning something.

He took a deep breath before he shoved the door open.

“Hey!” Justin called from the kitchen.

It looked to Brian as if every pot, pan, and skillet in the place – most never used before – was in the sink or on the counter

“What’s going on here? A science experiment?” Brian asked, sniffing the smoky air.

“The smoke detector went off – but I turned on the fans and it stopped,” said Justin. “Eventually.”

“Are you trying to burn me out?” Brian grimaced. But he put his arms around Justin, who smelled like food and some pungent spice. “Should I call my insurance agent and get more fire coverage?”

“Stop!” cried Justin, nudging his lover. “It was the first batch of rice I made. It kind of burned. But I made more and that’s okay.” Justin lifted a lid and stirred something that looked reddish brown. The steam rose and Brian had to admit that it did smell tempting. “See?”

“I knew giving you money to go to the Shop N Save was a mistake,” said Brian, loosening his tie. His stomach was growling, but he was still dubious about Justin’s cooking skills. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Jambalaya,” said Justin proudly. “My mom taught me how to make it, but I haven’t had a lot of practice.”

“I can see that.” Brian flicked a stray piece of rice from Justin’s shoulder and another from his chin.

“I made salad, too.” Justin opened the refrigerator and pulled out a large bowl. But the bowl was slippery and almost got away from Justin on the way to the counter. Both men reached for it, saving it from ruin. “Oops,” said Justin. “Sorry.”

“Your salad was almost garbage,” Brian warned.

“I’m a little nervous,” Justin admitted. “I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Relax,” said Brian. “It’s only me.” He paused. “It’s only us.”

“This is the first time I’ve cooked here,” said Justin. “We can’t live on take-out Thai and pizza forever.”

“Why not?” Brian replied. “I have for years.”

“If your fridge is any indication, then you’ve actually been living on juice, bottled water, and poppers,” Justin retorted. “And some protein powder. And also plastic containers of chocolate pudding. What’s up with that?”

“Gus was here the other week,” Brian explained. “He likes chocolate pudding.”

“I see,” Justin nodded. He smiled to himself. He liked that Brian was spending time with Gus, even if was only a few hours at a time. “Maybe he can come over and stay for the whole weekend?”

“Hold it!” said Brian, putting up his hand. “Let me get used to you first before you have a five year old moving in with us.”

“He won’t be five until September,” Justin corrected. 

“Four and a half, then. All the more reason that short visits are the best.” Brian headed up to the bedroom. “I’m going to get changed. Anything you want me to do? Set the table? Put out my mother’s good silver?”

“No,” said Justin, ignoring Brian’s snark. “I have everything under control.”

Brian took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. It felt good to be home. It had been a bitch of a day at work. Gardner had been riding his ass lately – and not in the way that Brian enjoyed. They had a lot of new clients coming in, many allied with Stockwell and his administration. That had been one of the paybacks of running the new mayor’s campaign – Stockwell’s donors were steered to Vangard. They were practically printing money at the agency, but a lot of the clients made Brian cringe. Homophobic fat cats pushing idiotic products to equally idiotic consumers. And Brian had to smile and be Mr. Charm to all of them, even when what he really wanted to do was punch them out.

The devil’s bargain. That’s what he’d made. And now he had to live with it.

Brian stepped down from the bedroom. Justin had the table set with candles and flowers and had John Coltrane playing on the Bang & Olufsen system. At least the boy’s taste in music was improving, thought Brian. I don’t think I could digest my food if I had to listen to Moby all through dinner.

“What’s the occasion?” Brian asked, pulling out his chair.

“I told you,” said Justin, setting the serving dish piled with Jambalaya on the table. “My first attempt to cook in the loft.”

“Not really,” said Brian. “Remember? You heated up some left-over meatloaf from the diner the last weekend you were here.”

“Heating up is not cooking,” said Justin, passing Brian the bowl of salad. “Don’t drop it.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Brian took some salad and then spooned a helping of Jambalaya onto his plate. It smelled all right. He tasted it tentatively, knowing that if it was terrible he’d have to avoid making a face. But it wasn’t bad. “It’s not bad,” he said to Justin.

Justin’s anxious face broke into a relieved grin. He’d already sampled the food and knew it was good, but Brian’s standards were high. He ate in a lot of fancy restaurants and was fussy about what he put into his stomach.

“My mom says it’s even better leftover, so I made plenty,” said Justin, picking up his fork. “I used to help her cook all the time. I enjoyed it.” Justin stopped, thinking about what a brat he’d been to Jennifer the day before when he went to retrieve his stuff from the Taylor house. “I was really a bitch to her yesterday.”

“So you said,” Brian opened a bottle of wine to go with the Jambalaya. Brian was no big wine expert, but it didn’t look too bad. Some California rosé Justin had bought at the grocery store. He poured a glass for Justin and one for himself. “Mothers can do that to you. I have to get good and drunk after a visit with mine.”

“But Mom and I have always gotten along,” said Justin. “Unlike my dad, she always encouraged me to take art classes and creative things. I always felt she was on my side, until....”

“Until what?” Brian asked.

“Until she started siding with Dad. When I was at St. James.” Justin set down his fork. “I think she was starting to suspect that... that I was gay. And she didn’t want to believe it. I was getting harassed at school, but I wouldn’t tell her why. But she knew. Deep down, she knew.”

“I think they always know,” Brian speculated. “Deb knew Mikey was a fag when he was in diapers – or so she claims. Of course, she was the only one who knew that Michael’s father was a....” But Brian stopped himself. 

“Michael’s father was what?” Justin asked eagerly. This sounded good!

“Never mind.” Brian frowned. The last thing he needed was for Justin to broadcast to everyone he knew that Mikey's biological father was a famous drag queen. And Justin’s mouth, as tasty as it was, tended to run faster than his brain could control it. “Maybe another time.”

Justin sighed. Brian was always doing that. Starting to tell him something juicy and then cutting it off. Like he didn’t quite trust Justin with certain secrets. At least not yet.

“You know P-FLAG?” asked Brian. “Debbie is active with the Pittsburgh group. Maybe you could suggest that your mother contact her and get some info about them. That is, if she’s really serious about ‘understanding’ you and your lust for dick.”

“I thought you hated all those gay groups, Brian?” Justin reminded him. “Like the Gay and Lesbian Center. You’re always mocking them.”

“It’s not for my fucking mother – it’s for yours.” Brian took a swig of the cheap wine, washing down the Jambalaya. “Seeing that she’s not the only woman in town with a queer son might help her to see it’s not the worst thing in the world. You might get her to wear one of those tee shirts Debbie has. You know, like ‘Dick – the Other White Meat’?”

“No fucking way!” Justin exclaimed. Then he laughed. He’d been so worried about Brian’s reaction to his dinner. Brian could be grouchy, especially when he came home from work, and his sarcastic words often cut Justin to the quick. But everything was going well. That made Justin very happy.

Brian was surprised to find that he’d finished all of the Jambalaya. The shrimp was a bit tough and the rice was chewy, but it really wasn’t at all bad. “I think I need a little more of the main course,” he said, pointing to his empty plate.

Justin’s eyes widened. Brian never had second helpings. He jumped up and brought the serving platter to Brian’s side.

“Say when.” Justin heaping a large spoonful onto Brian’s plate. “Let me know when you’ve had enough.”

But Brian grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. “There’s no such thing as enough, twerp.” Brian licked the corner of Justin’s mouth, tasting the spices that he’d put into the Jambalaya.

“But won’t you have to work out an extra hour on the Stairmaster if you eat too much?” Justin whispered.

“I’m going to work out for at least an hour – but not on the Stairmaster,” Brian drawled. “I’m going to work it off on your ass.”

“Oh, yeah?” Justin breathed. “Fuck the food! Let’s start right now!”

“I think we already have,” said Brian, closing his eyes.

 

*FIN*


End file.
